The Administrative Core will provide centralized scientific and administrative management, financial control services and computer/network support for data sharing, web site maintenance and coordination of video conferencing. This core will be responsible for software and statistical advice for gene microarray expression analyses; statistical validation of metabolic results for the research Projects and Cores; and general support of those cost areas that common to all Projects and the Animal Core (Core A).